The invention relates to cold press juicing, and more particularly relates to a cold press juicing machine, system and method having a grinder capable of grinding large partial and whole food pieces which exit the grinder and are deposited into a pressing chamber which delivers pressed juice to a vessel for immediate consumption or cold storage.
While cold press juicing apparatus, systems and methods have been known for many years, there remains a need for a cold press apparatus, system and method which allows an operator to very quickly and efficiently grind and press juice from a wide variety of different types of food including fibrous root types (e.g., ginger root) which prior art grinders do not process very well, if at all. It is furthermore desirable that the apparatus, system and method be capable of processing large partial and whole food pieces in a single, stand-alone unit of a size that may be placed upon a counter-top, and is also inherently sanitary, easy to clean and safe to use.